Medical Gear and Supplies
The NH Emporium is pleased to announce new distribution agreements with IsoMed Industries of Rixella II, Gefflech Pharmaceuticals of Bonair III and Medcare One of Delta Orionis. We're committed to bringing you competitively priced medical materials without sacrificing the top-notch quality that our customers demand. NOTE:Local legislation my bar the sale or distribution of some medical supplies.Please check with your local government's medical or legal authorities before placing an order.We cannot be responsible for confiscation of delivered orders or resulting incarceration and fines.'' IsoMed Artificial Blood (Common) 50 CR - (6 doses), 0,3 kg Suitable for all Series I lifeforms with a circulatory system.Artificial blood comes as a ready-to-mix powder in folded plastic bag. * '''Heal Wound Recovery: '''Admininstering artificial blood increases the amount of wound damage healed through use of the Knowledge - first aid or Medical Science - treatment skills by 1 point. * '''Stabilize: '''It can also be used to help stabilize a character who has sustained mortal damage; one dose provides a -2 step bonus to the victim's next Stamina - endurance check. IsoMed Artificial Skin (Common) 50 CR - (6 doses), o.1 kg Artificial skin gives the ability to quickly patch flesh wounds or minor injuries.The medic's best friend,artificial skin is a special adhesive bandage that can be molded and shaped to the exact contours of an injury.It's an outstanding pressure bandage that quickly brings most bleeding under control and doesn't require changing. * 'Heal Wound Recovery: '''Admininstering artificial skin increases the amount of wound damage healed through use of the Knowledge - first aid or Medical Science - treatment skills by 1 point and counts as 1 automatic success in the medic's complex skill check to heal wound damage or repair mortal damage (Medical Science - surgery). The extra healing is cumulative with the bonus of artificial blood. MedCare One First Aid Kit (Common) ''100 CR - 1 kg First aid kit includes: * 'Artificial skin ('3 applications) * '''Surgical Thread and needles * Burn dressings * Antiseptic dressings * MedCare Holopad: emergency diagnostics and procedures / - 2 step bonus to Knowledge - first aid and Medical Science - treatment, ''allows the medic to heal d4-1 points of wound damage (min 1) or d4 if treatment is the skill being employed. IsoMed Forensics Kit (Common) 1.2''00 CR - 3 kg Forensics kit includes: * Laser Scalpel * Powered bone saw * Clamps,syringes * MedCare Holopad MkII: autopsies and biological samples analyzer / - 2 step bonus to Investigate or Medical Science skill checks in forensics. Graft, Bone (Controlled) 500 CR - 0.5 kg When you can't get your patient to a hospital for reconstructive surgery, our patented bone graft allows you to rebuild broken bones with a minimum of invasive surgery. It's used with an arthroscopic or syringe applicator to knit broken bones in the space for an hour.As soon as it is set, the victim recovers full use of the limb. Graft, Tissue (Controlled) 500 CR - 0.3 kg Our tissue eliminates the need for time consuming and delicate sutures in 63% of soft-tissue injuries. Tissue graft is similar to bone graft,but it hardens to the consistency of healthy muscle when it sets. MedCare One Life Support Pack (Military) 800 CR - 3 kg Resembling a hard plastic breastplate with a power cell and control unit attached, the life support pack is basically a portable, self-attaching heart and lung machine.The pack oxygenates and pumps the victim's blood as necessary,even administering painkillers,anesthesia,plasma or artificial blood from its onboard supplies.When successfully activated,the life support pack negates the requirement for Stamina - endurance checks related to mortal damage for as long as the power holds out (12 hours).If the pack is applied within 5 rounds of the loss of the victim's last mortal point, it restores 1 point of mortal damage and preserve's the victim's life.The medic must make a successful Knowledge - first aid or Medical Science - treatment skill check in order to apply the pack and activate it.One check per round is allowed;if the victim lost all his mortal points,the medic's check suffers a + 2 step penalty. MedTech Robot (Controlled) 20.500 CR - 35 kg / 1,70 meters Our Medical Robots are mobile ambulances,capable of preserving life and summoning help when no human medical personnel is available.Tried and tested on battlefields through Old Space and the New Hades, the MedTech Robot is worth it's weight in gold. * Statistics: '''STR 4, DEX 6, CON 6, INT 14, WIL 7, PER 2 * '''Durability: '''6 / 6 / 3 * '''Movement / walk: '''4 * '''Action Check Score: 15+ / 14 / 7 / 3; Actions/round:'''3 * '''Processor Quality: Good (10 active slots); * Stored Operating Systems: Medical Science - medical knowledge 2, Medical Science - surgery, Medical Science - treatment 3 Pharmaceuticals All the drugs described below are human-specific.Similar drugs designed to work on fraal, mechalus, sesheyan, t'sa or weren patients can be had for three to five times the listed cost.Each pharmaceutical is available in at least one of three forms - injection,spray or capsule. * Analgesic (Controlled): '''Painkillers offset the penalties from mortal or excessive wound damage.The patient must make a Will feat check.On a Good or Amazing roll; he ignores 3 steps of penalties; On Ordinary, 2 steps; On Marginal, 1 step; Painkiller effects last for 4 hours. - '''10 CR / dose * Anesthetic (Controlled): '''Knock out any willing character for 12 hours. Against unwilling persons the victim must succeed on Constitution feat check; O / G / A - 2d4+2s / d6+1s / d4s - '''50 CR / dose * Antibiotic (Controlled): d'4 days of continuous dosage; -4 step bonus to Constitution feat check vs diseases '- 50 CR / dose * Antiradiation Serum (Controlled): -2 step bonus to Constitution feat checks vs radiation - 100 CR / dose * Antivenom (Controlled): -4 step bonus to Constitution feat checks vs poison (during onset time), -2 while the poison is inflict damage - 100 CR / dose * Coagulant (Controlled): Knowledge - first aid; ''drastically slows bleeding; -3 step bonus to any Stamina - endurance checks he attempts in the next 10 minutes - '''50 CR / dose' * Immunization Booster (Controlled): '''-2 step bonus to Constitution feat checks vs diseases - '''50 CR / dose * Psi-enhancer (Controlled): Restore 2d4 psionic points; +1 step penalty to psionic skill checks for the next d6 hours - 150 CR / dose * Psychoactive booster (Restricted): For the next 2d4 hours, -2 step bonus to all psionic skills and d4 temporary psionic points; Downside effects: for the next 4d4 hours, +3 step penalty on all nonpsionic skills, feat checks and other activities; If another booster is applied in the next 24 hours, the user must attempt a Resolve - mental resolve skill check.If he fails, he permanently loses 1 point of INT,WILL or PER (random) - 250 CR / dose * Sedative (Controlled): '''+4 penalty on all actions and must succeed on a Will feat check to force himself into energetic,violent or demanding tasks; Constitution feat check to reduce the effect, O / G / A - +3/+2/+1; d4+1 hours losing 1 step of effectiveness per hour - '''25 CR / dose * Stimulant (Common): Counter fatigue and stun damage; Constitution feat check (F/O/G/A); 12/9/6/3 fatigue points removed and any leftover effects apply on stun damage; 2d4 hours duration - half of fatigue points return - 25 CR / dose * Tranquilizer (Controlled): Constitution feat check at a +2 step penalty to resist effects (F/O/G/A); KO/d6+1f/d4f/d4-1f; d6 hours duration - 40 CR / dose Trauma Pack I (Common) 200 CR - (refill cost 100 CR / 6 doses), 1kg Why leave anything to chance?Medcorp's trauma pack is a medic in a box."Fire and forget" technology allows a soldier to apply one to a wounded comrade and get back to fight, confident that his buddy's going to make it. The trauma pack is armed with microinjectors and tiny stores of various medical supplies.It provides a ''-'''2 step bonus to Knowledge - first aid'' skill, or a ''-3 step bonus to Medical Science - treatment skill checks.Better yet, the onboard computer's assist program allows even the most naive to use it like a pro (untrained first aid skill characters check as they had rank 3).Finally, if it is positioned over the site of the injury and set to auto mode, it can use Medical Science - treatment on fallen heroes with an effective skill score of 12. * Heal Stun Damage: '''A single skill check score restores 2 / 3 / 4 stun points to the victim, depending on the medic's success. * '''Recover Consciousness: '''A single skill check awakens an unconscious victim and restores 2 / 3 / 4 stun points.If the victim was knocked out through loss of all his wound points, he regains 1 wound point. * '''Heal Wound Damage: '''With two consecutive successful skill checks,the trauma pack heals 4 wound points of damage. * '''Staunch Mortal Damage: With a successful skill check, a mortally injured character is stabilized and need not make Stamina - endurance checks related to mortal damage for the duration of the scene. Trauma Pack II (Controlled) 400 CR - (2 doses for each function), 2kg The advanced model of this life-saver is a feature of body tank armor and is also available as a cybernetic attachment.The Trauma Pack II continuously monitors the wearer's vital signs and responds instantly to a variety of injuries.Each trauma pack contains materials and supplies for two uses of each function. A single character can't wear more than one trauma pack at a time, but he could carry additional packs and plug them in when the active pack has run out. * Knockout: '''When the wearer loses all his stun points,the pack injects him with stimulants and painkillers to immediately return half his normal allotment of stun points(round up).The victim has a +2 step penalty to all actions in the following round due to grogginess. * '''Heal Wounds: '''When the wearer loses more than half his wound points,the trauma pack heals d4+2 wound points automatically. * '''Mortal Damage: A mortally injured character needs not to make Stamina - endurance checks.However the subject suffers a +3 step penalty to all actions until the end of the scene, and then suffers the normal penalty based on the amount of mortal damage he's received.